


Pandora hearts highschool

by XerxesBreak



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, HIGH SCHOOL AU!!!!!!!, I don't think the ships are going to be a big part of the story - Freeform, and what's a High School AU without a girl's slumber partyyyy!!!!! - Freeform, echo's POV, maybe just a background thing - Freeform, maybe the boys can have a "manly night time get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/XerxesBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo just started her new life in High School, but her plan of staying in the shadows seems hard in a school like this! From phyco Break to creepy Oz, hopefully this story has enough to intrest people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora hearts highschool

I walked silently, head down, arms folded across my chest. I walked briskly, wanting to get the day over with. I had never been to school, let alone seen one, and now here I was, ready to begin my first day. It really wasn't meant to be like this, me starting school. But my sister’s mental state was getting worse every day, until she couldn’t even leave the house without a mental breakdown. Some days she was fine, but more often than not she wasn’t even close. I didn’t want to leave her home alone, but our guardians had insisted on at least one of us getting an education, while they were of doing “business”, as they called it. I only came for her,so I could document how life was so she wouldn't feel alone.

I arrived, taking a sharp intake of breath, as my mind calculated it’s massive size. Large stone buildings loomed high above the trees, and black iron gates served as a welcome. I stood watching as students piled in. One kid in particular (he had shaggy brown hair and clothes) tripped on a brick that was out of place, sending his papers flying. The next few minutes were spent watching him scramble to collect them all. Some of the children laughed, while others walked by quickly, pretending not to notice.

 

“Echo? What are you doing here?”

I turn, face neutral, to find Vincent standing there looking at me. I frown a bit at the interruption of peace, and turn away. He’s our next door neighbor, and my sister has all but built a shrine for him. I believe he’s the reason her illness has gone berserk in these last few months. But he’s the only one I know here, and I can’t deny the look of happiness that fills my sister’s face at the mere thought of him. For that, I’m in his debt. “Going to school,” I say in answer to his previous question.

He looks towards the front of the building, brows furrowed in thought, “Well, I guess I have to take you to class.,” He says, pulling me along. We get inside just as the bell rings. He drags me through the halls, moving so fast, that I barely have time to register all the faces crowded inside. "I-I don't have a schedule, Vincent-sama." I say, remembering the slip of paper I had left at home with Zwei. He stopped with a sigh, "Go to the office, the Secretary will get you one." At that he left, forgetting the fact that he promised to take me to class. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The halls were mostly cleared, save a few stragglers here and there. The walls were lined with silver tins with locks attached to them, and the floor was a sickly green color.  Gripping my backpack, I started in the direction that seemed right.

 

A few minutes later, and I was still walking. Everything looked the same, the doors, the tin containers, only the locks had some variety. Red, yellow, blue, ect. Giving up on finding Secretary, I studied the locks and their various designs. "You lost?" A loud voice piped up from behind me. I turned to see a blonde boy with vibrant green eyes. I remember Vincent telling Zwei of some annoying boy, with the same features of the one one in front of me, and I concluded this must be him. "You lost?" He asked again, and I nodded slightly.

"I'm suppose to find a being called secretary," I informed him, with a blank stare, "I need to receive a paper from him, but I can't seem to find a door labeled with their name." The boy stared at me in silence, eyes wide, and I started to wonder if he was always this rude.

"Soooooo," He drawled, "You're looking for the Office? We have a secretary there. I'm sure he could help." I nodded, waiting for him to lead the way...he didn't move. He looked around, sweat forming on his brow for some reason. "Umm, You want me to take you there?" He asked, smiling widely.

I nodded again, "Yes, I would like to see Secretary-sama," He looked at me strangely, with an expression I could not place. "That isn't his name!" The boy laughed, "Here, let me just take you already," He took my hand and led me over to a large wooden door about twenty yards away. He flung open the door with an impressive force, "Reim-san! We have a new student!"

The room was fairly small, a small desk was in the middle, papers neatly stacked and a computer rested on it. Shelves lined up, full of books and pictures were scattered along the wall. The man at the desk looked up, pushing his glasses up his face before taking them off and giving them a harsh scrub. "W-what is it now Oz-sama?"

The boy, Oz, laughed, " I told you! We have a new student!" I felt very awkward next to Oz's hyperness, and I barely managed to speak above a whisper, "I don't have a schedule Reim-san" The man smiled at me and ran a hand through his short brown hair, "And what is your name, miss?"

"Echo Baskerville." I mutter quietly, wondering why I felt so...quiet all of a sudden.

After typing something on the computer, Reim grabbed a slip of paper and handed it to me with a smile, "Have a good first day," After a moment of silence, "and thank you for helping her Oz"

Oz didn't give me a chance to think about the new person I had just met, immediately taking the paper from my hands. "Great!" He exclaimed, "We have all our classes together!" He smiled at me, letting it almost consume his face. "Well, almost all!  But, still, awesome! It's not every day you learn you get to spend almost all day with a pretty girl!"  And taking my hand, he once again led me through the hallway of doom. How he didn't get lost was an almost amazement feat. When we reached what I presumed was our class, he let go of my hand and looked at me, "You have writing and literature first. Our teacher's been gone for a while, so the dance teacher is taking over for awhile." After I didn't say anything, he added, "Don't worry, she's nice...And pretty cute." He said the last part with a smile unlike all his others. I didn't know what to make of it. Instead of saying anything, I stood there, silent, until he opened the door.

"Sharon-sensei! We have a new student!" _Oz-sama is very loud,_ I concluded to myself. After his outburst, the whole class turned towards us. Most notably, was a boy with shaggy black hair and large round glasses. The woman in the front of the room must have been the teacher, but she didn't look any older than the rest of the students I saw today. She smiled sweetly, but her eyes suggested something else, they looked more sharper somehow. "Oz-San," She began, "Please don't interrupt the class."

He nodded his head eagerly, "Yes ma'am!" She gave him a look and he straightened up, "Oh, right!" He exclaimed, running to a seat a plopping himself down in it.

"That's better," She turned her attention towards me, "Please, take a seat."  I walked towards the back of the room and grabbed a chair. The girl seated next to me had long auburn hair, one piece braided down her side. I felt her eyes on me as I sat down and pulled out my notebook. I didn't pay attention to class, instead I wrote down all that I had seen throughout the morning and the few people i had the chance to encounter. When I had finished that, the  teacher was still talking. So I decided to document all of the students within the room. I started with the girl next to me.

_The girl sits at my right. I approximate about 2.67 feet distance. She slouches. Does she not like class? I notice her stuff large amounts of meat in her mouth._

_Her hair is brown. It has bits of food particles in it. She looks very dirty. Is this a school custom? To be continued at a later time...  
_

 

I picked out another student in class, the shaggy haired boy, but the bell rang before I could begin my assessment. I walked over to Oz and held out my schedule, "I am ready for..." I looked at the paper, " Second period, Pe and Health, classroom Gymnasium, Teach-"

Oz cut me off with a laugh, "That was rude," I informed him.

"It's pronounced, P.E," He said with another laugh, "I don't have that next, but I'll take you."

"And what do you have?" I questioned, as he took my hand again to lead me to the Pe Ee.

"Fencing! the teacher's a bit weird, but the class is fun!" He took me outside and lead me to a large building, "Here you are! Have fun, and i hope I see you at lunch!" I bowed deeply in parting and he laughed, "Well, see ya later!" After he skipped away, I walked inside. The room was filled with kids, all wearing the same outfit. I stared, why do they all look so similar. My stares were interrupted, by a tall man walking towards me. He had the same blonde hair and emerald eyes as Oz. Though his face was more square, and his nose was larger, he looked like he could be Oz's relative. 

"You must be the new student!" He exclaimed, his glasses glinting, "I was wondering when they were going to start sending me cute ones!" He smiled brightly as he handed me some articles of cloth. At closer inspection, it looked like the clothing the other students were wearing. "I prefer to wear my own clothing," I said bluntly. He laughed again, "But you have to wear these clothes! Don't worry, they're more flattering then they look." I looked down at the clothes again. "If I must," I say, unbuttoning my sweater. The Oz-man stopped me, taking my hands, "There's a changing room there," He gestured to a hallway. Bowing, I walk over to the hallway, and change my clothes. When I came back into the room, the students were on either side, throwing balls at each other. One hit me in the face, hard. "That was extremely rude," I announced in the direction in which the ball came.

"It's dodge ball," The same brown headed girl from before informed me, "The whole point is to hit the other idiots in the face," Her words were coupled with her ball hitting its target in the chest, a pretty blonde girl, who had the same green eyes i was seeing everywhere today. Tears formed in the girl's eyes, as she folded her arms across the hit area and went to the side of the room. The Oz- man went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. _They must be close_ , my mind concluded.

Another ball pelted me in the arm, and I frowned. "What is the point of this?" I asked, as the girl hit another person. "To hit all the losers out...speaking of which, you need to get out." I looked over to were the blonde girl was, and went over there.

"Hi," She said as I approached. "You're new right?" I nodded. "Oh, Hi! I'm Ada! What's you're name?"

"Echo," I answered, sitting down. She smiled at me, and it reminded me of Oz's smile.

"You're Vincent's friend right?" She asked  while tugging at her sleeve. She looked up and smiled at me, waiting for an answer.

"I am familiar with Vincent-sama," _We're **not**_ _friends,_ I tell myself. It always felt like there was something _off_ about him. She kept smiling, looking off into the distance, "It must be nice. To be his friend." Before I could say anything about how it really wasn't, the hotheaded girl with the brown hair walked over and flopped down with large force. "I caught that you disgusting octopus!" She yelled at a large man with an hideous looking nose. He looked to old to be in school, yet, here he was.

"What?" She growled when she found me staring.

"You've been attacked by the large man over there," I say, _Isn't it obvious what happened?_ I thought to myself.

 "Thanks for the newsflash!" She huffed, folding her arms over her chest. Ada welcomed her to the bench with a smile but the girl just glared at her.

"Alice, what are you doing tonight?" She inquired happily.

I added a mental note, _Her name is Alice._

"I feel so mean not trying to get to know you, you being Oz's friend and all," Ada continued, "You absolutely _must_ come to my house tonight!" She gasped, "You to Echo! I would _love_ to have a friend of Vincent's over!"

I shook my head. I can't leave Zwei at home all alone. _But,_ I thought, As I felt Ada's eyes burrow into me, _Maybe she would like to hear about the experience._

"I will come," I say, and Ada squeals. "Sleepover at my house yaaaah!!!!!!"

"Did you say sleepover?" A voice asks, and we all turn towards the direction in which it came. I recognize the speaker as the teacher from my other class. Ada nods slowly, not sure whether to smile or not.

"Ohhh, can I come?! I never been to one before!"

Ada nods again, and before she can say anything, the teacher grabs her in happiness and starts jumping up and down, "Yeah!!!!!!"  Then, as if realizing what she's doing, she stops and smooths her skirt. "Thank you, Miss Ada." After she walks away, Ada sighs, "what did I just do?" She whispers.

"Umm, you just invited the scariest teacher to your house to spend the night." Alice answers bluntly.

 _Scariest?_ My mind wonders, _Hopefully this wasn't a bad idea._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gee whiz, Echo is HARD to write for! But I thought it would be fun, so here it is! And I didn't know if I should call her Noise or Zwei, so I am going to try out Zwei because it just feels weird to call her Noise in this. I'll see how it goes with you guys ;)...I was going to do the slumber party later on, but it was the one thing I had almost all of it thought out, so it's coming sooner than I thought....


End file.
